A Life In OneShots
by Rose Silver
Summary: OS Percabeth : demande en mariage mariage, naissance, anniversaire, tous les moments importants de la vie !.
1. voyage avec une ombre et mains moites

voila le début d'une série de os que j'ai traduit écrit par PurpleCoverseAnnabeth et corrigé par mlle lucifer je les remercie toutes les deux

bonne lecture

* * *

**Voyage avec une ombre et mains moites**_._

Les ombres ne sont pas le moyen de transport préféré de Percy. Le fils de Poséidon âgé à présent de 24 ans préfère de loin sa Mercedes noire, mais il a besoin d'un moyen de transport rapide et pas cher pour se rendre de New York à San Francisco. Et il en a besoin maintenant.

Annabeth, sa petite amie depuis huit ans, est encore au travail. Après la reconstruction de l'Olympe un autre enfant d'Athéna lui a offert un emploi, et sa carrière a pris son envol. Elle est maintenant l'architecte la plus connue de sa génération.

Percy et Annabeth vivent ensemble dans leur petit appartement depuis qu'ils sont à l'université. Annabeth dit toujours que quand ils seront fiancés, elle dessinera une maison où ils pourront fonder une famille ensemble. La question n'est pas s'ils se marient, mais quand ils se marieront. Ils ont vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'ils n'ont jamais douté qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble. Personne ne l'a fait.

Maintenant, après huit ans de vie commune, Percy estime qu'ils sont assez stables financièrement, et il a économisé assez d'argent pour acheter à Annabeth la bague parfaite. Il n'est généralement pas du genre à planifier les choses soigneusement, mais là, c'est différent. Quand Annabeth est impliquée d'une quelconque manière, il commence automatiquement à réfléchir un peu plus.

Percy a convaincu Nico de l'emmener jusqu'à la maison des Chase en Californie afin qu'il puisse demander la main d'Annabeth à Frederick Chase. Nico s'était mis à rire quand il lui avait explique ses intentions.

"Pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui demander ? Vous vivez ensemble depuis l'université! Vous dormez ensemble! Si ça ça ne dérange pas son père, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'opposerait à votre mariage!"

Percy avait senti son visage devenir rouge devant «la logique» de Nico.

''Je veux faire les choses bien'' avait-il marmonné. "Et de toute façon, il a un problème avec le fait qu'Annabeth et moi vivions ensemble. "

Après quelques supplications et un peu de corruption, Percy avait réussi à persuader Nico de l'emmener à l'autre bout du pays. Et maintenant, il se tient devant la porte de la résidence Chase, les mains moites et le cœur qui bat la chamade.

Il regarde le fils d'Hadès qui se cache dans les buissons. Nico lève les pouces avant de s'effondrer avec un éclat de rire dans le bosquet. Percy prend une profonde inspiration et sonne à la porte. Alors qu'il attend il essaye vainement d'essuyer ses mains moites sur son jean.

Alors la porte s'ouvre.

"Percy! Que fais-tu ici?" lui demande Mme Chase.

''Je, euh ... Je viens-je veux dire que je me demande si je peux parler à M. Chase?" balbutie-t-il.

"Oui, bien sûr. Il est dans son bureau. Va à droite et monte les escaliers," lui dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

"Merci." dit Percy trop nerveux pour lui sourire en retour.

Elle lui tapote gentiment le dos alors qu'il entre dans la maison, puis elle referme la porte derrière lui avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Percy a rencontré M. Chase à quelques reprises depuis cette quête avec les chasseurs. Il grimpe les escaliers lentement, en essayant de reporter l'instant fatidique le plus longtemps possible. Mais trop vite, il atteint la porte. Il prend une grande inspiration avant de frapper.

"Entrez!" dit M. Chase de l'intérieur.

Percy ouvre la porte et entre. Il ferme la porte derrière lui et se retourne pour regarder son (croisons les doigts) futur beau-père . Son cœur s'accélère à cette pensée.

M. Chase lève les yeux de son ordinateur, ses lunettes légèrement de travers. "Oh, Percy! Que puis-je faire pour toi?"

Percy déglutit encore et s'assoit sur une des chaises en face de la grande table en bois derrière laquelle M. Chase est assis. Il se frotte les paumes moites encore sur ses jambes avant de commencer à parler.

"Eh bien, il s'agit d'Annabeth."

''Tu veux l'épouser."

'Je voudrais … attendez, quoi? Comment savez-vous cela?" demande Percy choqué.

''J'ai pris des cours de psychologie sur internet. J'ai appris à décrypter le langage corporel. Il fait une pause. "Tu sais que je pense que c'est dangereux pour vous deux d'être ensemble. Les monstres peuvent vous attaquer à tout moment et vous risquez de mourir."

''Je sais, monsieur. Mais je vous promets" dit Percy en regardant M. Chase dans les yeux ''Que je ferais n'importe quoi pour protéger Annabeth. Je promets de m'occuper d'elle, de l'aimer, et d'être un bon mari. "

Son cœur bat maintenant bien plus fort que quand il est entré dans la maison et il est sûr qu'il va laisser les empreintes de la paume de ses mains moites sur son jean. M. Chase le regarde avec le même regard perçant qu'Annabeth, la seule différence est la couleur des yeux.

Après ce qui semble être une éternité, M. Chase sourit. "Eh bien, Percy, bienvenue dans la famille." Il hausse les épaules avant d'écrire quelque chose dans un cahier posé sur son bureau.

Percy pousse un soupir de soulagement. "Je vous remercie, monsieur!"

M. Chase hoche la tête et regarde Percy dans les yeux. "Il te suffit de prendre soin d'elle et je sais que tu le feras."

Quand Percy quitte la maison, Nico est toujours assis dans les buissons. Il bondit quand il aperçoit Percy.

''Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Va-t-on entendre résonner les cloches de l'église?" demande le fils d'Hadès sur un ton sarcastique.

Percy sourit au jeune demi-dieu. ''Oui. Il a dit oui."

Nico donne une tape dans le dos de Percy. "Félicitations, mec, je suis invité n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, que tu l'es!" dit Percy en riant. "Toi et Grover serez mes témoins!"

"Merveilleux!" Chantonne Nico toujours sarcastique.

"Maintenant, ramène-moi à la maison," commande Percy en souriant. Il est toujours en état de choc. Il va se marier avec Annabeth!


	2. la simplicité est la clé

N/T Coucou voilà le deuxième chapitre : la demande en mariage . Pour le troisième chapitre il sera posté dans un peu plus longtemps car m'a correctrice prend des vacances bien méritées mais il sera un peu plus long que les deux premiers. Sinon un grand merci à ceux qui on posté des reviews ça me fait toujours très plaisir :) ainsi qu'a

PurpleCoverseAnnabeth qui m'a permit de traduire sa fanfiction et finalement a ma correctrice toujours de bon conseils et sans qui votre lecture serait beaucoup moins agréable Mlle Lucifer

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**La Simplicité est la clé**

Troisième personne :

Percy a longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de le faire. Il aurait pu choisir une de ces idées guimauves que l'on voit dans les films (comme l'anneau dans le verre de champagne). Il aurait pu préparer un dîner romantique (avec un repas coûteux et des vêtements ridicules), mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il décide, au contraire, que la simplicité est la clé.

Il décide que tout n'a pas besoin d'être parfait. Tant qu'elle dit «oui», il sera heureux.

Mais l'idée de simplicité amène un autre problème: comment faire simple? Doit-il poser la question quand ils marchent sur la plage de Montauk? Ou quand ils sont assis à une table de leur restaurant favori juste en bas de la rue en train de déjeuner? Ou alors quand ils sont assis sur le canapé, à regarder un film en mangeant de la nourriture chinoise? Percy commence à reconsidérer l'idée du coûteux dîner romantique .

Mais il se rappelle qu' Annabeth préférerait quelque chose de décontracté.

Donc, Percy recommence à réfléchir. Enfin autant que sa cervelle d'algues le lui permet. Finalement, il pense avoir trouvé la solution à son problème. Et il est certain que c'est un plan de génie. Un plan si parfait qu'Annabeth ne pourra que dire oui.

Son idée est d' emmener Annabeth à Montauk pour un week-end, et pendant qu'ils seront là bas ils s'isoleront dans une bulle sous l'eau, elle adorait ça. Il lui demandera à ce moment là. Après tout, Annabeth a toujours aimé l'intimité de leur bulle sous-marine.

Percy décide de mettre à exécution son plan le week-end suivant. On est au mois de juin et la météo annonce du beau temps, le meilleur moment pour une petite exploration sous-marine. En plus, M. Chase lui envoie des textos tous les jours pour savoir si Percy a fait sa demande, et ça devient vraiment stressant. C'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas dit à sa mère ce qu'il a l'intention de faire. Il lui dira une fois que ce sera fait .

Quand Annabeth rentre le jeudi soir, Percy suggère qu'ils passent le week-end dans la cabine de sa mère. Annabeth a eu une semaine stressante au travail et son patron sur le dos à cause d'un nouveau projet, elle accepte immédiatement de partir pour le week-end.

Le vendredi soir dans la voiture, Percy passe son plan en revu des centaines de fois dans sa tête. Il répète le discours qu'il connaît déjà par cœur il pourrait sans doute le réciter à l'envers. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il est si nerveux, lui et Annabeth savent qu'ils vont se marier un jour.

Samedi soir juste avant le coucher du soleil Percy demande à sa future fiancée (espérons) d'aller nager avec lui. L'eau et le ciel sont magnifiques à la lumière du soleil couchant.

''Bien sûr'' répond-elle avec ce sourire qui fait toujours chavirer le cœur du fils de Poséidon. "Laisse-moi juste une minute pour me changer."

Alors qu'Annabeth met son maillot de bain dans la chambre, Percy est dans la petite cuisine et attend. Il se lève, torse nu, avec une main dans la poche de son short, en jouant avec la petite boîte qui contient la bague. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer quand Annabeth sort de la chambre.

Elle porte un maillot de bain argenté, il peut le voir à travers le t-shirt presque transparent.

''Tout va bien?" demande-t-elle quand elle voit Percy prendre une profonde inspiration.

Bien que des papillons continuent à danser dans son estomac, Percy répond que tout va bien avec un sourire.

Annabeth ne le croit pas vraiment, elle le connaît trop bien. Mais elle laisse passer et décide de simplement profiter de son week-end avec lui avant de devoir reprendre sa vie bien remplie. Elle tend la main pour prendre celle de Percy et l'entraîne à l'extérieur.

Quand ils arrivent près de l'océan, Percy commence à se détendre un peu. Il commence à courir et plonge en entraînant Annabeth avec lui. Elle se met à rire, ce qui le fait rire aussi.

Cela ne fait pas partie du plan. Répète sans cesse une petite voix irritante dans la tête de Percy. Suivre le plan, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieuxà faire. Percy plonge dans les vagues, toujours en tirant Annabeth avec lui.

Ils nagent ensemble un moment, en s' éclaboussant et en essayant de noyer l'autre. Percy tâte sa poche toutes les cinq minutes pour s'assurer que l'anneau n'est pas tombé, heureusement, ça n'est pas le cas, Annabeth se glisse derrière lui et saute sur son dos. Elle tire Percy sous l'eau avec elle, où il crée une bulle pour eux.

Annabeth lâche Percy et s'assoit à côté de lui à l'intérieur de la bulle. Percy se penche et l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner d'Annabeth qui seredresse et pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Annabeth passe doucement sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Percy. Il ouvre la bouche répondant à sa demande silencieuse tout en caressant son dos. Leur baiser ne dure pas aussi longtemps qu'Annabeth l'aurait voulu car une fois de plus Percy s'éloigne. Quand elle veut dire quelque chose, il l'interrompt.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

Son grand discours Percy l'a oublié il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'a pas besoin de ce truc ringard. Il doit seulement être lui même. Annabeth est amoureuse de lui et pas d'un gars stupide qui essaye d'être romantique.

Il sort la boîte de sa poche et l'ouvre, révélant la bague qu'il contient. Elle est magnifique. En platine avec diamant au centre entouré de nombreuses petites émeraudes, de l'exacte couleur des yeux de Percy.

Annabeth a le souffle coupé. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle regarde l'anneau en silence et Percy est de plus en plus nerveux . Et si elle dit non?

Annabeth a les larmes aux yeux. Elle passe une main sur sa joue pour essuyer une larme qui coule. Elle cesse de fixer l'anneau et regarde Percy. L'homme qu'elle aime et qui vient de la demander en mariage.

Elle voit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. L'inquiétude et la peur du rejet. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et hoche la tête. Percy soupire de soulagement, et sort la bague de la boîte. Il la passe doucement au doigt de sa fiancée. Fiancée, pense t-il. Nous allons nous marier! Cela semble trop beau pour être vrai.

Il regarde les yeux gris d'Annabeth, et sourit. Elle passe ses bras autour de lui, un grand sourire orne son visage.

''J'ai été inquiet pendant une seconde j'ai cru que tu allais dire non'' murmure Percy. Elle rit.

''Aucune chance'' lui dit-elle. "Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser la question, mais tu m'as vraiment prise au dépourvu."

Percy se dégage de l'étreinte d'Annabeth et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

"Je t'aime," dit-il. ''Plus que tout."

Elle sourit. "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils passent une heure ou deux dans la bulle avant de rentrer à la cabine et de commander de la nourriture chinoise. C'est leur vie: simple. Rien de fantastique exactement comme ils l'aiment. Depuis la guerre les choses se sont calmées. Il y a encore une quête de temps en temps, mais souvent c'est seulement que les dieux sont trop paresseux pour faire les choses eux-mêmes.

Leur vie est aussi normale que peut l'être celle d'un couple demi-dieu. Mais il s'agit de leur vie, et ils ferons face ensemble, comme ils l'ont toujours fait.

* * *

Alors cette demande en mariage ? Elle vous a plus . Je pense que le thème du prochain oneshot est évident non?


	3. Maintenant vous pouvez

Coucou voilà le troisième de A life in oneshot il est un peu plus long que les deux autres . Bien sûr ceci est une traduction le texte original est de PurpleCoverseAnnabeth et cette traduction à été corrigé par Mlle Lucifer je les remercie toutes les deux :) Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews vraiment sympatiques qui me font toujours très plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Maintenant vous pouvez ...**

Troisième personne

Annabeth arpente nerveusement la pièce. Les talons de ses chaussures claquent sur le sol, le bas de sa robe virevolte autour de ses pieds et elle a des papillons dans l'estomac. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour J elle atout planifié depuis des mois (peut-être même des années, mais ça elle ne l'avouera jamais à qui que ce soit )

.Aujourd'hui elle va devenir Annabeth Jackson

'Calme-toi Annie" dit Thalia Grace, (auto-nommée) demoiselle d'honneur, lieutenant de la déesse Artémis et meilleure amie d'Annabeth, depuis la chaise ou elle est assise. ''Prend un calmant."

Annabeth prend une profonde inspiration, puis soupir en lançant un regard noirà son amie. Thalia lève les mains en signe de reddition. Annabeth examine son reflet dans le miroir pendant quelques secondes avant de se retourner pour faire face à Thalia.

''Je suis prête''annonce-t-elle.

"Cool, allons-y." Thalia se lève, saisit son bouquet, celui d'Annabeth et fait signe à Rachel, Piper et Hazel (les trois autres demoiselles d'honneur) de les rejoindre. Elles ramassent leurs bouquets et se précipitent vers la mariée et la demoiselle d'honneur.

''Annabeth, tu es belle !" S'exclame Rachel. Bien que les deux filles n'aient pas été très amies durant leur adolescence, elles se sont découvert des points communs et sont devenues bonnes amies.

"Merci, Rach" répond Annabeth avec un sourire aussi confiant que possible.

Juste à ce moment, la mère de Percy, Sally Jackson-Blowfis, entre dans la pièce accompagnée d'Athena, la mère d'Annabeth.

Sally embrasse sa futur belle fille.

"Tu es magnifique!" déclare-t-elle."Merci, Sally", répond Annabeth avec un sourire. "La robe a été retouchée, elle est parfaite n'est-ce pas ?"

Sally se met à rire. "Oui, heureusement, elle l'est!"

Lors du dernier essayage lorsqu' Annabeth avait essayé la robe, on avait découvert que la couturière avait confondu les mesures du buste avec celle d'une autre mariée. La robe aurait été parfaite pour Dolly Parton, ce qui signifiait qu'elle rendait atrocement mal sur Annabeth.

Il y eut beaucoup d'excuses, la promesse d'un rabais pour tout le stress causé et l'assurance que la robe serait prête à temps.

La robe d'Annabeth est très simple, blanche, sans bretelles avec un corsage de dentelle, des perles brodées, et une longue jupe fluide. Elle est plus " fille" que tout ce qu' Annabeth avait jamais imaginé porter, mais elle lui convient parfaitement.

Ses boucles blondes tombent en cascade dans son dos, et un petit morceau de tissu tressé est enroulé autour de sa tête comme un bandeau. Son maquillage est léger pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

Le seul bijou qu'elle porte est un un pendentif avec une perle que Percy lui a offert comme cadeau d'anniversaire.

Les demoiselles d'honneurs de la mariée portent une robe d'un style identique, elles sont plus courtes et d'une couleur bleu mer. Thalia s'est plainte au début du fait que sa robe ne soit ni noir, ni argent, mais après le premier essayage, elle a finalement décidé qu'elle n'était pas si mal après tout.

''Nous t'avons apporté quelque chose" dit Sally en fouillant dans son sac à main.

"Quelque chose de vieux" dit-elle en tendant à Annabeth une pince à cheveux avec un petit cœur fait de diamants. ''Ma grand-mère la portait le jour de son mariage, tout comme ma mère, moi et toi à présent."

"Elle est magnifique''chuchote Annabeth pendant que Sally la glisse dans ses cheveux en essayant de ne pas la décoiffer.

"Quelque chose de nouveau." Et au grand embarra Annabeth, elle sort une jarretière en dentelle blanche de son sac à main . La mariée sent ses joues rougir elle balbutie une réponse.

''Je pensais que nous avions décidé de ne pas faire ce truc avec la jarretière?"

Sally sourit et dit: ''C'est une tradition."

Elle fouille à nouveau dans son sac et en sort un bracelet en argent avec des étoiles .

"Quelque chose de prêté" dit Sally.

"Il est magnifique !'' songe Annabeth tandis que Sally ferme le fermoir.

''Mais celui-ci je le récupère" plaisante Sally. "Tu peux garder la pince et la jarretière."

Tout le monde dans la salle, à l'exception Athena ri.

"Et quelque chose de bleu'' termine Sally. Elle remet à Annabeth une paire de boucles d'oreilles avec des topazes.

"Sally,tu n'aurais pas dû vraiment..."

"Je sais," l'interrompt Sally. "Mais je voulais le faire."

Sally et sa future belle fille partagent un câlin. La mariée à les larmes aux yeux. Puis Athena se racle la gorge et ruine ce beau moment. Annabeth s'éloigne de Sally,s'essuie les yeux en essayant de ne pas ruiner son maquillage et se tourne vers sa mère.

''Maman, je sais que tu n'aimes pas Percy, mais-"

"Non, pas de mais " interrompt Athena. "Je ne l'aime pas, et son père encore moins, mais je sais qu'il est fidèle, il ne te fera pas de mal."

''Merci, maman'' remercie sincèrement Annabeth.

"Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'aime bien " précise Athéna.

Annabeth soupire"Je sais, mais peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre à l'aimer."

Elles se fixent du regard un certain temps avant que Piper n'intervienne.

"Euh, Annabeth? Tu vas être en retard si nous ne partons pas maintenant ..."

C'est Thalia, assez étrangement, qui réagit la première. Elle aide Annabeth à mettre la jarretière et les boucles d'oreilles tout en poussant pratiquement hors de la salle les mères et les demoiselles d'honneurs de la mariée.

Sally voit qu' Annabeth à l'air un peu pâle, et lui dit de prendre de profondes respirations pour se calmer les nerfs.

Frederick Chase attend sa fille dehors pour la menerà l'autel. Annabeth regarde son père et pense qu'il a fière allure et qu'il est vraiment beau dans son costume.

''Es-tu prête?" lui demande-t-il. Il a l'air nerveux, peut-être même plus nerveux que sa fille.

"Oui."

Ils marchent bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel ou une voiture les attend. Annabeth et Percy ont dormià l'hôtel la nuit avant leur mariage, et parce que Rachel savait parfaitement que si on ne les surveillait pas ils se retrouveraient en cachette, elle, Thalia et les autres étaient restés avec Annabeth, tandis que Nico, Grover, Tyson et Frank étaient avec Percy.

Annabeth et son père montent dans la voiture qui les attend. Sally, Athéna et les demoiselles d'honneur se répartissent dans deux autres voitures. Au début, il y a un silence gêné alors que M. Chase cherche le courage de dire à sa fille ce qu'il a prévu de lui dire .

Puis il prend une profonde respiration et parle.

"Annie, tu sais que ça va être difficile pour moi de te laisser partir aujourd'hui?" réussit-il à marmonner.

Annabeth regarde son père avec surprise. Vient-il vraiment de dire ça?

"Vraiment?" demande-t-elle.

Frederick hoche la tête. ''Bien sûr'' répond-t-il. "Et je suis très fier de toi."

Annabeth sent à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'elle regarde son père, elle s'était toujours demandée s'il l'aimait vraiment .Maintenant, elle avait sa réponse.

"Merci, papa'' dit-elle avec un sourire larmoyant. Puis il la surprend en la prenant dans ses bras.

Annabeth s'essuie les yeux avec le revers de sa main et cligne des yeux en essayant de retenir ses larmes " il faut vraiment que j'arrête de pleurer !"

Au même moment la voiture s'arrête et ils descendent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

"Allez! On est en retard!"crie Hazel.

"Zen" lui dit Thalia d'un air très détendu, malgré le fait qu'elle avait presque sorti de force Annabeth de sa chambre. ''Tout va bien se passer. Et puis la mariée n'est pas censée être en retard?"

XXXX

Percy se tient devant l'autel avec ses garçons d'honneurs (Grover, Tyson Nico et Frank) à côté de lui. Il voit sa mère et Athena entrer dans l'église et prendre place. C'est presque l'heure, pense-t-il.

Grover se penche et murmure à son oreille: ''Tu es prêt, Perce?"

Percy déglutit nerveusement et hoche la tête. Grover lui tapote l'épaule pour le rassurer et murmure des paroles d'encouragement. Puis Apollon assis à l'arrière de la salle commence à jouer de la harpe tandis que quelques-uns de ses enfants l'accompagnent avec une flûte ou un violon.

Et puis les portes s'ouvrent.

Et le cerveau de Percy se déconnecte.

Il regarde Rachel, Hazel et Piper suivies par Thalia remonter l'allée et se placer du côté opposé de l'autel.

Percy est certain que son cœur s'arrête de battre à ce moment.

Annabeth au bras deson père remonte l'allée, elle est absolument magnifique. Pour le moment la cervelle d'algue de Percy n'arrive pas à analyser exactement ce qu'elle porte tout ce qu'il voit, c'est qu'elle est à couper le souffle. Elle lui sourit, et il sent son cœur s'arrêter, puis recommencer à battre à tout rompre.

Il a l'impression qu'une éternité se passe avant qu'elle n'arrive enfin devant lui. Percy lutte pour se contenir. Il meurt d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

''Prends soin d'elle'' lui murmure Frederick quand il pose la main d' Annabeth dans celle de Percy.

Percy hoche la tête, trop hypnotisé par la beauté de son épouse pour parler. Il la regarde et entremêle leurs doigts. Annabeth lui sourit à nouveau, et Percy sent des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils se tiennent debout en silence, écoutent le prêtre et répètent ses paroles. Enfin le prêtre lui pose la question.

''Je le veux'' dit Percy en regardant Annabeth dans les yeux.

Le prêtre se tourne vers Annabeth et lui pose la même question, et elle luidonne la même réponse.

''Je le veux."

''Je vous déclare mari et femme!" dit le pasteur. "Vous pouvez maintenant..."

Il n'a même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les jeunes mariés échangent déjà un baiser passionné devant toute l'assemblée, quiapplaudit avec enthousiasme (surtout Sally et Aphrodite).

"embrasser la mariée ..." termine le prêtre légèrement surpris.

Lorsque le couple se sépare, ils restent encore dans leur bulle quelques secondes puis Annabeth resserre son étreinte autour du cou de son mari.

''Je t'aime, Cervelle d'Algues" chuchote-t-elle à son oreille.

"Je t'aime aussi Puits De Sagesse'

Ils remontent l'allée, tranquillement avant d'être arrêtés par Sally qui veut absolument les serrer dans ses bras. Une fois à l'extérieur Percy tient la porte de la voiture ouverte pour son épouse. Il la ferme et monte sur le siège du conducteur, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de réception, un hôtel situé près de la plage.

XXXX

Sally Jackson-Blowfis avait été chargée par Annabeth de superviser la prise des photos de mariage et de décider qui serait sur quelle photo. C'est probablement pour cela qu'il fallut une éternité pour prendre toutes les photos nécessaires.

Au moment où c'est enfin terminé Percy meurt de faim, et heureusement, il est l'heure du dîner. Puis les témoins prononcent leurs discours il est temps de danser.

Après une première danse un peu maladroite mais très romantique la piste de danse commence à se remplir. Après Percy danse avec sa mère et sa belle-mère et Annabeth avec son père et Paul, ils essayent de se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement Léo attrape Annabeth par la main, et Rachel attrape celle de Percy.

Bientôt, il est l'heure de couper le gâteau. Percy et Annabeth en mangent un morceau. Puis, avec sa bouche encore couverte de gâteau et de glaçage, Percy se penche et embrasse son épouse. Quand il s'éloigne ils se mettent tous les deux à rire. Ils retournent sur la piste de danse où ils dansent lentement, Annabeth pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Percy, un bras autour de son cou et l'autre autour de sa taille.

"La longueur de cette robe devient vraiment énervante'' marmonne Annabeth.

"Ce ne sera plus très long je te promets de te l'enlever dès que nous serons seuls ''chuchote Percy. Ses paroles font frisonner Annabeth.

''Quand partons-nous?" demande Annabeth.

Percy regarde sa montre juste au moment où Sally et Athena arrivent pour leur dire qu'il était presque temps pour eux de partir.

Sally emmène sa belle-fille lancer son bouquet. Annabeth se met debout sur une des chaises et jette le bouquet de fleurs blanches et de lilas derrière elle. Il est (ironiquement) rattrapé par Rachel, qui crie de joie et les demi-dieux présents rient de cela, tandis que les quelques mortels présent ne comprennent pas pourquoi le lancé du bouquet est si drôle.

Ensuite, il était temps de lancer la jarretière. Annabeth rougit quand Percy fait soigneusement glisser la dentelle le long de sa jambe. Il rougit légèrement, lui aussi juste assez pour qu'Annabeth puisse le voir. Percy retire la jarretière et se tourne vers Nico, mais il lance trop fort et elle atterrit sur la tête de Paul.

"Tu dois encore t'entraîner au tir à l'arc !" crie Thalia avec un rire moqueur ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Percy lui tire la langue ce qui cause encore plus d'éclats de rire. Ensuite, Annabeth et lui se séparent pour se changer et mettre des vêtements de voyage plus appropriés.

Sally aide Annabeth à enlever sa robe de mariée et son maquillage. Alors qu'Annabeth enfile son jean et un sweat-shirt, Sally dit :

''Je veux des petits-enfants bientôt, d'accord?"

"Oui mais ne soyez pas trop impatiente non plus" l'avertie Annabeth avec un sourire.

Après une pause Sally demande ''Es-tu heureuse, ma chérie?"

Annabeth ne prend même pas la peine de réfléchir

"Oui. Bien sûr."

XXXX

Frederick et Poséidon interrogent Percy qui a déjà enfilé un jean et boutonne une chemise blanche.

''Elle n'est pas enceinte n'est-ce pas?" demande un Frederick un peu agité à son gendre.

"N-non!" bégaye un Percy plutôt nerveux. "En tout cas pas à ma connaissance."

Les yeux de Frédérick s'écarquillent et il se précipite hors de la pièce sans doute pour demander à sa fille si elle est enceinte.

Poséidon soupir, rit et tapote l'épaule de son fils.

"Tu as fait le bon choix, mon fils."

"Je sais," dit fièrement Percy.

"Si elle était humaine et non un demi-dieu, fille d'Athéna, je pense que je la trouverais vraiment parfaite pour toi'' songe le dieu de la mer.

''Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire ?" demande Percy confus.

"Ah non," dit Poséidon. ''J'ai dit si "

Percy soupire et secoue la tête, c'est sans doute le meilleur compliment que son père fera à sa femme, il décide donc de lâcher l'affaire. Ce n'est pas si important que cela de toute façon. Annabeth et lui ne laisseront jamais rien se mettre en travers de leur relation. Poséidon conduit Percy vers l'endroit où tout le monde les attend pour leur dire au revoir. Percy est dehors avant Annabeth, et quand il la voit arrivée il fait ses adieux à son père.

''Bonne chance, fils" dit Poséidon à Percy juste avant de s'éloigner. "La vie de couple n'est pas facile."

Percy renifle, en essayant de ne pas rire et se tourne vers son père.

''Comment peux-tu le savoir? Tu n'as jamais été marié!"

"Et à ton avis pourquoi ne me suis je jamais marié?"demande Poseidon en haussant les sourcils.

Percy s'éloigne en secouant la tête. Il rejoint Annabeth qui dit au revoir à Thalia et Rachel, et après avoir dit au revoirà son tour il emmène son épouse vers la voiture qui va les conduire à l'aéroport.

Ils se laissent tous les deuxtomber sur la banquette arrière, Annabeth se blottie dans les bras de Percy et ferme les yeux.

''Où allons-nous?" demande t- elle à moitiéendormie, après tout il est presque une heure du matin.

"L'aéroport" chuchote Percy dans son oreille.

''Comment ça ? Tu ne peux pas voler" rappelle Annabeth.

Percy sourit. "Zeus m'a donné une permission spéciale pour cette fois'' explique-t-il ."Il nous a même réservé un avion privé gratuit."

"C'est inhabituellement gentil de sa part'' songe Annabeth. Il y eut un coup tonnerre quand elle finit de parler.

"Désolée Zeus'' dit-elle un peu plus fort alors que Percy rit dans son cou.

Les deux jeunes mariés restent assis en silence pendant un moment. Puis Percy pose une question dont il meurt d'envie de connaître la réponse

''Alors Puits de Sagesse, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Mme Puits de Sagesse Jackson et d'être mariée à une cervelle d'algues?"

Annabeth lui sourit malicieusement avant de répondre "C'est génial."

Le reste du trajet vers l'aéroport est silencieux. Percy et Annabeth Jackson profitent juste de la compagnie de l'autre comme ils le feront tout le reste de leur vie. Ils savent déjà que leur vie sera animée et que jamais ils ne s'ennuieront.


	4. A la recherche du positif

Bonjour voilà l'avant dernier chapitre corrigé comme d'habitude par Mlle Lucifer

Bonne lecture

* * *

**A la recherche du positif**

Troisième personne

Annabeth Jackson arpente nerveusement sa chambre, elle attend avec anxiété. Elle veut le résultat maintenant! Mais peu importe à quel point elle le souhaite le temps n'accélère pas pour autant, pire il semble même passer plus lentement.

Finalement, le temps d'attente est écoulé, Annabeth entre dans la salle de bain, se dirige les yeux fermés vers le lavabo et prend le petit tube plastique qui semble se moquer d'elle.

Elle ouvre les yeux et examine l'objet. Négatif.

Encore une fois, pense t-elle tristement. Héra me déteste vraiment.

Annabeth est mariée à Percy Jackson depuis dix-huit mois maintenant et elle n'est toujours pas enceinte.

Elle n'avait jamais été une personne maternelle, elle n'avait même jamais envisagé d'avoir des enfants, mais après s'être mariée et avoir vu combien Grover et Juniper sont heureux avec leur petite fille, Annabeth avait commencé à vouloir un enfant à elle.

Elle a déjà fait sept tests de grossesse depuis que Percy et elle sont revenus de leur lune de miel, mais à chaque fois c'était négatif. Elle est presque sur le point de renoncer.

Percy ne le sait pas, Annabeth garde le secret pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle s'arrange toujours pour faire les tests quand il n'y a aucune chance que son mari ne la surprenne, quand il est au travail (il est entraîneur de natation) et comme précaution supplémentaire, elle ferme la porte à clef.

Mais cette fois, elle a oublié de verrouiller la porte et Percy rentre plus tôt à la maison.

Annabeth est assise tristement sur le bord du lit avec le test négatif à la main et les larmes aux yeux. Les larmes commencent rapidement à couler, comme à chaque fois que le test est négatif. Annabeth, toujours abattue, prend un certain temps pour se lever en essuyant ses larmes tout en essayant d'adopter une attitude positive. Mais elle a l'impression que ce ne sera pas aussi facile cette fois.

Quand elle tend la main vers la table de nuit pour prendre un mouchoir, on frappe à la porte.

Avant qu'Annabeth ne puisse faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre et Percy entre dans la chambre.

Annabeth tourne la tête vers lui, les joues baignées de larmes les yeux encore rouges et gonflés et la bouche grande ouverte. Juste à temps, elle réalise que le test de grossesse est encore dans sa main, elle le met rapidement dans la poche de son pantalon.

Le sourire de Percy disparaît quand il voit les larmes sur les joues de sa femme. En quelques enjambées, il la rejoint et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit, et la serre dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Puits de Sagesse ?" chuchote-t-il.

Annabeth se contente de hocher la tête.

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. S'il te plaît, je veux savoir ce qui te bouleverse à ce point." la supplie-t-il.

Annabeth soupire, hoquette, renifle, et finalement sort le test de sa poche. De nouvelles larmes coulent quand elle lui donne ce maudit test, Percy écarquille les yeux quand il réalise ce que c'est.

Ensuite il se souvient. Il y a eu six occasions durant l'année et demie écoulée où Annabeth est devenue légèrement déprimée et a gardé ses distances avec leurs amis ayant des enfants. Il a peut être une cervelle pleine d'algues, mais il est sûr qu'il y a un lien.

"Est-ce la première fois?" demande-t-il doucement.

Annabeth secoue la tête. ''Non c'est la septième fois."

Percy respire profondément. Il ne peut pas croire qu'Annabeth ne lui a pas dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte sept fois d'affiliées.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?" La douleur dans sa voix est évidente pour Annabeth.

''Je voulais pas que que tu te fasses de faux espoirs et qu'au final tu sois déçu" admet-elle. ''J'espérais que tu ne le saurais jamais ."

Percy est perplexe comment a-t-elle pu penser que c'était une bonne idée.

''Si tu me l'avais dit nous aurions pu traverser cette épreuve ensemble" dit-il. "J'aurais préféré être au courant pour pouvoir te réconforter."

Annabeth soupire de nouveau. ''Je n'ai pas pensé comme ça " admet-elle.

Percy rit et Annabeth s' assoit sur ses genoux les bras autour de sa taille.

"Et puis," poursuit il "je ne savais pas que tu voulais un enfant à ce point."

''Moi non plus " explique Annabeth. "Mais la façon dont tu parles des enfants ... et après la naissance de Jasmine ... J'ai réalisé que c'est quelque chose que je veux vraiment. Et maintenant Héra me le refuse."

"Peut-être que c'est juste pas le bon moment'' dit Percy à son oreille. "Ne te torture pas pour ça, tu n'y peux rien de toute façon. Et on peut continuer à essayer. Un jour nous aurons un enfant, mais pas aujourd'hui."

''Tu as sans doute raison'' répond Annabeth. Les paroles de Percy l'ont apaisée "Un jour ..."

Quatre mois plus tard ...

Annabeth arpente nerveusement le salon de long en large en attendant que Percy rentre du travail. Elle est généralement à la maison avant lui et souvent elle n'a même pas besoin d'aller au bureau, elle peut concevoir les bâtiments pour les clients depuis la maison. Aujourd'hui elle est restée à la maison pour travailler.

Après ce qui ressemble à une éternité, il y a un bruit de clé dans la serrure avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Même si elle essaye de rester vigilante, Annabeth ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son esprit divaguer.

Quand Percy voit sa femme tourner en rond et son air inquiet, il s'attend au pire. Quand il dit son nom il n'obtient aucune réponse, il commence à être très inquiet, quand elle le remarque enfin elle se retourne et lui rentre presque dedans.

Elle le regarde avec étonnement, comme si c'était étrange de voir son mari dans leur maison.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'inquiète Percy. "Tout va bien ?"

Annabeth retrouve son sang-froid et hoche la tête, avant de sortir un test de grossesse de la poche arrière de son jean.

Percy retient son souffle en regardant le résultat. Au lieu d'un négatif, il affiche un résultat positif.

Percy regarde sa femme les yeux écarquillés, elle lui sourit.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai ?" demande-t-il.

Annabeth hoche la tête "Oui c'est vrai'' répond-t-elle joyeusement.

Percy jette le petit bâton blanc à travers la pièce, prend Annabeth dans ses bras et la fait tournoyer en l'air, ils rient tous les deux de joie.

Après quelques tours, Percy s'arrête et repose Annabeth sur le sol.

"Est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai ?" demande-t-il doucement en fixant ses beaux yeux gris.

"Oui, Cervelle d'Algues'' répond t-elle "c'est vraiment vrai."

Percy prend doucement son visage souriant dans ses mains, et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il est lent, doux et affectueux. Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigne.

''Je t'aime tellement, Puits De Sagesse.''

Annabeth sourit, et pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je t'aime aussi, Cervelle d'Algues."


	5. Quand un enfant né

Coucou désoler pour ce gros retard mais j'ai des soucis de santé qui font que je ressens une très grande fatigue et que je suis a l'hôpital rien de grave , mais du coup mais autres traductions vont prendre un peu de retard . Sinon j'ai une questions pour mes prochaines traductions sur Percy Jackson vous préférez des os ou une longue histoire ? Et avez vous un couple sur qui vous voudriez une traduction ?

Voilà je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de cette série entièrement corrigé par Mlle Lucifer et écrite par PurpleCoverseAnnabeth

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Quand un enfant né**

" Je te déteste! " grogne Annabeth en serrant les dents . "Tout est de ta faute!"

Elle crie de nouveau, la respiration haletante, le front perlé de sueur.

Percy est anxieux , le visage pâle recouvert de presque autant de sueur que sa femme. "Et ça c'est normal aussi?" demande-t-il avec inquiétude. Il a vu beaucoup de choses qui sont apparemment considérées comme «normales» au cours des dernières heures, mais qui lui paressent très anormales, alors il sent le besoin de s'en assurer.

La sage-femme rit . ''J'ai vu cela un million de fois" répond-elle calmement. "Il y a même une femme qui a menacé de castrer puis d'assassiner son mari."

"S'il vous plaît" coupe Percy, en la regardant avec un air à la fois dégoûté et terrifié . "Ne donnez pas de mauvaises idées à Annabeth."

"Désolée M. Jackson" dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi s'attend Percy compte tenu de la situation actuelle.

"Coucou !" Annabeth halète quand une autre vague de douleur traverse son corps. ''J'essaye de donner naissance à un enfant ! Et j'apprécierais beaucoup le soutien de mon mari !" Elle regarde ostensiblement Percy.

Percy soupire avant de se tourner vers elle et de lui sourire.

"Tu t'en sors très bien Puits de Sagesse'' murmure-t-il en serrant les dents quand, à cause d'une contraction Annabeth serre sa main si fort que Percy est presque sûr qu'elle lui a cassé un os.

Pendant ce temps Percy commence à réfléchir à ses sentiments (Comment se sent il ? Nerveux? Excité? Terrifié?), Annabeth pousse un cri à glacer le sang.

Percy décide que l'émotion qui domine en ce moment est la peur.

Peur d'être un mauvais père, peur que quelque chose se passe mal, peur que -

''Nous n'aurons aucun autre enfant!" souffle Annabeth. "Jamais!"

"Tu sais que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrive n'est-ce pas ?" demande Percy sarcastique.

"On y est presque, Annabeth!" encourage la sage-femme. " Encore un petit effort !"

Annabeth ferme les yeux, serre les dents et pousse, aussi fort qu'elle le peut. Elle gémit et serre la main de Percy encore plus fort, écrasant tellement ses doigts que c'est un miracle qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se cassent. Elle crie très fort. Puis, tout d'un coup, c'est le silence.

Annabeth se retourne pour regarder Percy, il n'y a plus aucune trace de douleur dans ses beaux yeux orageux. Percy croise son regard, puis se penche pour embrasser son front, ses yeux vert éclatant de fierté.

"Tu es incroyable" dit il.

Des larmes de bonheur jaillissent des yeux d'Annabeth alors qu'elle regarde son mari et son enfant.

La sage-femme nettoie l'enfant et l'enveloppe d'une couverture avant de remettre le à Annabeth.

"Une très belle petite fille en bonne santé'' annonce-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

"Elle est parfaite'' murmure Percy.

La petite fille a les yeux verts de son père avec des taches grises, une touffe de cheveux noirs et un sourire espiègle et effronté. Elle cesse de pleurer, et se met à gazouiller joyeusement en regardant ses parents.

"Et comment allons nous l'appeler ?" demande-t-il toujours en regardant cette petite merveille qu'il a contribué à créer.

"Charlotte" répond Annabeth. "Charlie pour faire court."

''C'est parfait." Percy se penche et embrasse les lèvres gercées et sèches d'Annabeth après des heures de travail.

"Et son deuxième prénom ?"

"Tu peux le choisir."

Percy réfléchit soigneusement. Après tout, sa fille aura ce prénom pour le reste de sa vie. Il doit choisir un joli prénom qui ne lui vaudra pas de moqueries.

"Sally" dit-il après une minute de réflexion. Il regarde Annabeth dans les yeux avec son sourire arrogant.

"Sally c'est parfait'' lui dit-elle. "Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras?"

Soudain, un vent de panique s'empare du nouveau papa. Et s'il la laisse tomber? Que faire s'il ne la porte pas correctement ? Et si elle pleure quand il la porte? Et s'il lui fait du mal? Que faire si-?

''Ça va aller, Cervelle d'Algue" le rassure Annabeth. " Tous se passera bien je te le promets."

Percy prend une profonde inspiration et tend les bras pour prendre sa fille. Annabeth pose doucement l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Comme ça" explique-t-elle en positionnant ses bras pour qu'il tienne Charlotte en toute sécurité et confortablement.

Percy ajuste ses bras, soupire et regarde le bébé. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. L'amour qu'il ressent pour ce petit être dans ses bras est incroyable. Il a toujours du mal à croire qu'Annabeth et lui ont donné naissance à cette petite merveille.

"Aucun mec ne s'approchera jamais d'elle'' chuchote-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. "Si quelqu'un lui fait mal ... il fera connaissance avec Turbulence".

Annabeth se moque de l'attitude surprotectrice de Percy envers leur fille.

"Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas la cacher et la protéger éternellement."

''Je ferai du mieux possible'' répond Percy avec un sourire. "Maintenant repose toi Puits de Sagesse".

XXXX

Percy est assis sur le lit d'hôpital d'Annabeth, et berce Charlie dans ses bras, en regardant Annabeth dormir, ses boucles blondes sont éparpillées sur l'oreiller. Elle est belle.

Il vient juste de téléphoner à sa mère Sally. Dès qu'il lui a dit que le bébé était né, Sally avait hurlé: ''Je serai là dans dix ans minutes!" et avait raccroché. Elle a probablement sauté hors du lit, secoué Paul pour le réveiller et enfilé les premiers vêtements qu'elle a trouvé. Percy rit quand il imagine sa mère en train de courir partout pour se rendre à l'hôpital afin de rencontrer sa première petite-fille le plus vite possible.

Percy avait voulu dire qu'Annabeth est endormie et que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour une visite mais ... il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il sait comme Sally est excitée à l'idée d'être grand-mère.

Peu après Sally franchit la porte, Paul derrière elle. Elle a l'air parfaitement réveillée, Paul lui est encore à moitié endormi. Et comme Percy l'a imaginé, Sally porte des vêtements complètement dépareillés.

Percy pose rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de faire un signe de tête en direction d'Annabeth.

''Oh'' murmure Sally en posant une main sur sa bouche. "Désolée. Félicitations!"

Percy se contente de sourire et secoue la tête. "Veux tu rencontrer ta petite-fille, maman ?" demande-t-il.

Sally hoche la tête et se dirige vers son fils, en traînant Paul derrière elle. Elle s'approche du berceau et regarde le bébé qui sourit.

"Elle est magnifique!" dit-elle. ''Regarde, Paul !''

Paul se rapproche pour mieux voir sa petite fille . ''Wow''.

''Ouais'' murmure Percy. "Elle est parfaite."

Sally tend ses bras, une expression interrogative sur le visage. ''Puis-je ...?" elle s'arrête. Percy lui donne Charlie en silence.

"Comment l'avez vous appelée ?" demande Paul un bras autour de sa femme pendant qu'elle admire le bébé.

"Charlotte'' répond Percy. "Charlotte Sally Jackson. Charlie pour simplifier."

Sally approuve. "Ça lui convient parfaitement." Elle redonne Charlotte à son père.

Sally est curieuse de voir comment Percy agit avec sa fille. Elle avait su que Percy serait un bon père dès qu'Annabeth et Percy lui avaient dit qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé. Elle sourit en le voyant bercer sa fille, elle avait eu raison.

Annabeth commence à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Percy a toujours Charlie dans les bras, il va s'asseoir sur le bord du lit d'hôpital. Il tient soigneusement Charlie dans un bras et caresse doucement les cheveux d'Annabeth avec sa main libre. Ses paupières s'ouvrent, et ses yeux s'illuminent quand elle voit Percy et leur enfant.

"Hey," chuchote elle.

"Hey,"Chuchote Percy. "Tu devrais dormir, tu dois être fatiguée."

"Je vais le faire." Annabeth baille et regarde Sally et Paul du coin de l'œil. "Mais je pense que je dois au moins dire bonjour à ta mère et à Paul."

Après les avoir félicités et s'être extasiés devant Charlie, Sally et Paul s'en vont pour laisser Annabeth et Percy se reposer.

''J'ai essayé de dire à ma mère de venir plus tard, quand tu serais reposée" s'excuse Percy. "Mais elle m'a raccroché au nez avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit."

Annabeth ri. ''Ce n'est pas grave."

Percy plante un léger baiser sur chacune de ses joues, puis sur son nez, son front et enfin ses lèvres.

"Maintenant repose toi un peu."

Annabeth se recouche avec Charlie dans les bras. "Bienvenue au monde, Charlotte Jack


End file.
